Late for Practice
by willchambers216
Summary: Rachel is late for choir practice, and Quinn fills her in on a few things. M for femslash and masturbation. Faberry, Quintana, Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

"Again, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked, half-impatiently, as Rachel Berry entered the choir room, nearly thirty minutes late to the Glee Club meeting.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," . Everyone in the room was shooting daggers at her as she made her way to her seat, right next to her boyfriend, Finn.

"All right, guys, I want you to spend the rest of the period practicing the assignment with your partner," Schuester said to the class. Before Rachel could ask Finn what the assignment was, he was next to Mercedes, with his arms around her waist. Jealousy flared in Rachel's heart as she resisted the urge to strangle both Finn and that dumb gospel singer. Stomping to her boyfriend, she pouted, and said,  
"Who am I supposed to partner up with now? How could you do this, Finn? We're supposed to be in love, and you go and do something-"

"Rachel, you work with Quinn," Finn interrupted.  
"Yeah," interjected Mercedes, "Mr. Schue assigned us our partners. Don't be so dramatic, honey."

Flustered and speechless, Rachel begrudgingly dragged herself to Quinn Fabray, the cute blonde girl she envied so much. Quinn had everything. Money, beauty, a perfect body, a spot on the cheerleading team, men at her feet, everything that Rachel tried so hard to have. It wasn't fair that Quinn was so perfect, and didn't even have to try. It wasn't fair at all. Rachel plopped down into the seat next to Quinn, who was too busy texting some boy or another to notice. Rachel cleared her throat. Quinn glanced up from her phone. "Just a second, Rachel." the blonde laughed.

Immediately Rachel didn't feel so resentful. She instead just smiled and waited. Quinn had a way of making everyone smile, no matter what. Rachel concluded that, for the moment, Quinn was all right. Quinn finished her text- "gtg, ttyl"- and put her phone into the pocket of her tight black jeans. Rachel couldn't help but admire the way those jeans accentuated every little detail of the other girl's long, slim legs. "Okay, Rachel," Quinn instructed, "we just have to practice dancing with partners for the graduation number. It's really easy. C'mon." Quinn stood up.

Rachel had forgotten that the upperclassmen would be graduating in only a month, leaving her and the other juniors to rot at McKinley for another year. She stood and put her hands around Quinn's waist, prompting a giggle from the other girl, who out her hands around Rachel's neck. Quinn and Rachel began to move their feet, dancing back and forth, only inches between their burning bodies. Suddenly, the awkward pair of Puck and Tina bumped into the girls, pushing Quinn and Rachel together. Before Rachel knew it, her hands had slid underneath Quinn's boyfriend tee, and halfway up her warm back. Unable to stop, herself, Quinn moaned loudly. Rachel's touch was practically electric.  
Rachel gasped, and apologized immediately.

"Oh, God, Quinn, I'm so sorry! That was an accident!"  
Quinn smiled and winked at Rachel. "Don't apologize, Berry. Maybe I enjoyed it."

Rachel blushed and let go of Quinn just as Mr. Schuester called "scene". The blonde and the brunette stared deeply into each other's eyes, each feeling something entirely foreign to themselves. Rachel could feel her core growing warm and her pussy growing wet. Quinn's nipples began to visibly harden. Before they could satisfy their newfound desires, Mr. Schuester was handing them their bags and pushing them out the door, telling them to hurry before the storm got any worse. Of course, the girls were unaware of any storm other than the one raging inside of them right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Rachel opened her umbrella and stepped out into the rain, all she could think of was Quinn. Oh, the way her heart had pounded when she made contact with Quinn's warm body.

She had felt the blonde's cool breath against her face, seen the desire in her eyes, noticed the girl's hardening nipples- had Quinn even been wearing a bra? It was so hard to remember. All Rachel could recall was Quinn's perfection; every little shape and contour of her body was the ultimate tease.

Rachel made it to her car before her pussy would let her think any further. Okay, she told herself, focus on the road. It was ridiculously difficult, but she managed to block out thoughts of Quinn with the mix CD that Finn had made her.

Finn. Her boyfriend. The one that she was practically cheating on by having all of these dirty thoughts- about a girl, too! Rachel's head spun during her drive home.

As she parked her car in the garage, she concluded after much thought, that it wasn't cheating if she didn't act on her desires. Finn was the boy she was going to marry, and no-one could stop that. Furthermore, Rachel had decided that it wasn't anything more than a harmless girl-crush. Her feelings towards Quinn were perfectly normal. There was nothing to worry about... Was there?

Rachel unlocked the door and entered her house to find her fathers asleep in each others' arms at the dinner table. She smiled. They had probably fallen asleep arguing over what to order for Thursday night dinner. She knew that they would end up choosing Breadstix, just like always.

Rachel put her purse on the coatrack and made her way up the stairs quietly, momentarily wondering if she would ever have a marriage like her fathers'. They were so perfect together, always taking care of each others' needs. The way Finn almost never does, she growled half-bitterly in her mind.

Upon reaching her room, Rachel pulled off her coat, thankful that it was still dry. After all, it was a $13000 Givenchi. They didn't simply grow on trees. Rachel turned and opened her drawer, grabbing a bra, panties and jeans. She figured that she wouldn't need a shirt for the rest of the evening.

Rachel entered her bathroom, closed her door, and began to remove her clothes. Unbuttoning her shirt, she paused to admire her own tummy. She didn't have abs like Quinn's, but all that work at the gym had certainly paid off. Her belly was toned, smooth and tan, unlike most of the girls in her family, who had lazily fat guts. Oh, how she loved being Rachel Berry, future star.

Rachel unhooked her bra, exposing her 34B breasts and dark nipples. The chill of the air quickly hardened them, making Rachel shiver. She quickly pulled off her pants, standing only in her pink panties. Without meaning to notice, she saw a huge wet spot near her pussy, and quickly moaned as she realized who had caused it.

Quinn. It was all Quinn. She was the reason that Rachel's core was on fire and pussy was soaking wet. Tearing away her panties, Rachel was fingering herself within seconds.

In, out, in, out. It was a rhythm of sexual desire, controlling her, conducting her every erotic thought. Rachel could practically feel Quinn's breath on her, the blonde's tongue roaming the Jewish diva's body, licking every inch. Rachel bit her lip, moaning Quinn's name excitedly.

The thought of Quinn lying naked across Rachel's bed, masturbating, made Rachel's eyes flutter in pleasure as she orgasmed, screaming before she could stop herself.

"AUGHH, YESSSSSSS!" Rachel howled, pushing herself past the edge and climaxing over and over. When she finally calmed, no footsteps were heard. Breathing a sigh of relief that her fathers had slept through her depraved self-pleasure, Rachel pulled her fingers, now slick with her own juices, from her slit. Giggling, she entered the shower, letting the water wash away her squirt and dirty thoughts.

-2 hours later, at 8:15 P.M.-

Rachel sat shirtless on her bed, with her Breadstix vegan pizza and her laptop next to her. Clicking her Firefox icon, she logged into Facebook, ignoring the unimportant posts on her News Feed. She scanned the chat list for Quinn's name and, to Rachel's pleasant surprise, saw a green dot next to it.

Rachel quickly sent Quinn, "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?" A few seconds passed before Quinn responded, "Nothing really. Why?"

Biting her lip with nerve, Rachel replied, "I need some company." Moments later, Quinn sent, "How about now? ;)"

Rachel sent back "YES", and laughed excitedly, ready for what the rest of the night would have in store for her and Quinn. 


	3. Chapter 3

-8:30 PM-  
Rachel was so horny that she thought she was going to explode. It took every bit of her willpower to not satisfy herself right then and there. It felt like ages since Quinn had Facebook-messaged her "ON MY WAY", though it had only been ten minutes.

Rachel paced back and forth anxiously, humming Barbra Streisand songs to keep herself calm. Several minutes later, as she reached the end of "The Way We Were," the doorbell rang. She pulled on her nearest top- a tight black sweater- and rushed downstairs.

Rachel's fathers were asleep again, so she began to tiptoe once she reached the final stair. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Quinn stood smiling, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and holding her purse casually, as though nothing strange was happening. Shocked, Rachel ushered her.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?!" Rachel hissed, careful not to wake her fathers. Of all the insane ways to show up at someone's door, Quinn had shown up in little more than her birthday suit.

"Oh, Berry, I was just having a little fun," Quinn laughed, arching her back and stretching her arms out. Rachel couldn't help but sneak a glance at Quinn's cleavage.

Oh God, she shouldn't have. Suddenly, the wetness Rachel had felt hours before returned. Quickly shushing Quinn, who was still purring and stretching, the diva motioned for them to move upstairs.

As the girls crept up the stairs, Quinn took the opportunity to admire Rachel's ass. She'd never really noticed it, but Rachel's buttocks were firm, round and juicy, curving in all the right places. Ah, how Quinn could just imagine oiling Rachel's ass and just tormenting the girl with her fingers.

Unfortunately, Quinn's period of appreciation for the young Jew's backside was cut short when they reached Rachel's room. Turning to Quinn, Rachel looked the cheerleader in the face, moving closer. The girls' minds were running wild with every fantasy they could imagine.

Though they'd both seen their fair share of cocks, nothing had ever turned them on the way that staring at each other did. Quinn turned away briefly to shut the door. They both knew what was about to happen. One way or another, rape or consensual, they wanted to ravage each other.

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel, her hands roaming the other girl's back. Rachel sighed as Quinn's warm hands came to rest on the small of Rachel's back. Leaning in the rest of the gap between the two girls, Rachel touched her lips to Quinn's.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat. Rachel pressed herself against Quinn, whose lips opened slightly, letting Rachel's kiss intensify. Rachel's tongue shot out of her mouth and into Quinn's, stroking Quinn's own tongue.

Things began to heat up. Quinn pushed her tongue all around Rachel's and slid her hands under Rachel's shirt. Rachel moaned softly, and Quinn took the opportunity to take control of the kiss, shoving her tongue as far into Rachel's mouth as she could manage.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn speedily caught Rachel's ear between her teeth and pulled, prompting a slightly muffled howl from the tan beauty.

"Fuck, Quinn!"

Both shocked and aroused by Rachel's rare use of profanity, the Quinn ran her fingers up Rachel's smooth, hot back until she found the what she was searching for. Unhooking Rachel's bra, Quinn released Rachel's ear from her mouth's grasp and pulled up Rachel's shirt.

Rachel reluctantly lifted her arms, both embarrassed and scared. She had never even had sex, let alone with a girl. The feeling of a lustful stare upon her brought her back to reality. Quinn smirked sexily, smiling only halfway at Rachel's exposed breasts.

"They're perfect," Quinn thought aloud. Rachel blushed, resisting the urge to cover herself. Rachel's nipples began to harden, a sure sign that she needed release.

Wasting no time, Quinn bent slightly and flicked her tongue across Rachel's nipple, then began sucking it. Rachel moaned loudly, worrying for a moment that her fathers would hear. Quinn slid her canines along the very tip of the nipple, and used a hand to massage Rachel's other breast.

In near-ecstasy, Rachel shed her pants as cleanly as possible, giving Quinn the scent and sight of a clothed pussy so wet that it seemed it would overflow. Ceasing her oral rampage on Rachel's nipple, Quinn pushed Rachel to the bed, shoved her on the mattress and removed the other girl's panties.

Rachel sighed heavily as the air touched her soaking pussy. Hearing a slight dripping sound, she realized, unsurprisingly, that her own moisture was pouring out of her body. Quinn stuck out a finger into the stream, catching a copious amount of girl-cum.

Making sure Rachel could see, Quinn sucked away all of the juices from her finger, loving the taste of Rachel's salty-sweet, slick, runny squirt. Rachel gasped and fell back, letting her head hit her pillow.

"You're verrrry ready, Rachel," Quinn commented teasingly, eliciting a giggle from the intoxicatingly aroused diva. Quinn began kissing Rachel's inner thighs, receiving encouragement from every single little moan she heard above her. Before long, her tongue had reached Rachel's sopping wet pussy.

Quinn decided that she was hungry, so she ate. Her tongue slid past Rachel's slick folds, causing the brunette to push her hips down to get more satisfaction. Quinn licked in every direction possibly, her lips pressed firmly on Rachel's opening. Quinn's tongue flicked Rachel's hardened clit. Rachel's soft juices of sexual necessity ran down Quinn's throat.

"QUINN, MAKE ME CUM!" Rachel screeched at the top of her lungs as she began to reach her climax. Quinn licked faster and faster. This was what she had dreamed of only hours before. It was an attraction that both girls had felt in their hearts, their womanhood, their very core.

When Quinn thought she could push no further, Rachel orgasmed. The juices rushed out of her slit, soaking Quinn's face and mouth. Quinn swallowed the last of Rachel's cum, greedily lapping away excess straight from the source.

Rachel, you slut, thought Quinn slyly, you are a screamer.

-One hour later, 10:02-  
The girls lay in each others' arms on the bed, Rachel still naked. Both had the same question on their mind: where would this lead next? Neither had ever considered themselves lesbians, or even bisexual, but this day had led them, ironically, in new directions.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always great. Next chapter will feature some of Quinn getting a bit of pleasure, so don't worry. ;) What would you like to see happen? Will Quinn and Rachel accept their new feelings and become public, or will they seek help in fellow girl-lovers? 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for the inconsistent update intervals. I have a busy schedule a the moment. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Review please!

Only when the sunlight hit Quinn's eyes did she realize how late it was. On any other morning, she would have screeched and rushed to school, but fortunately, she had the next week or so off from school, courtesy of Coach Sylvester ordering remodeling on the entrance to "make McKinley half as attractive as Sue Sylvester."

As Quinn lay on her bed, she laughed softly at the thought of Sue's insanity, then paused, struggling to recount the events of the previous night. Had it all really happened? She stared at the ceiling, remembering the way Rachel had swooned into her arms. Something occurred to her: this wasn't a ceiling. It was the top to a four-poster bed.

Quinn's heart stopped. Surely she hadn't spent the night with Rachel! Sure, they'd fooled around a bit after Rachel's first orgasm- the first of many, thought Quinn giddily- but Quinn could have sworn she'd gone home by 2 A.M.. Now here she was in Rachel's bed, at least eight hours later.

The truth was, Quinn had experienced a lot of one-night-stands. More than she cared to count. On the several occasions that she overslept and spent the night at someone's house, she woke with a sick feeling and the same worries in her mind: will they still think I'm perfect in the morning? Will they still say they love me? They never did.

Today, Quinn didn't feel the worries or the sickness. She just felt happy. Kissing, sucking, licking, fingering and downright punishing Rachel had left her fulfilled.

Fulfilled to the very brim.

Quinn tore her eyes from the bed's top, shut them and outstretched her arms, hoping that there would be another body on the bed. She quickly felt something thick, covered by the bedclothes and far too warm too be a pillow. It was Rachel's ass.

Quinn sighed and smiled, opening her eyes and turning over to see Rachel stir. Oh, Rachel. She was so gorgeous and peaceful in her sleep, innocence in her very atmosphere. As the covers shifted slightly, Quinn saw the hint of Rachel's breasts pressed into the bed. All of the innocence was quickly erased.

Quinn considered leaving. Rachel would never know, and they could pretend that last night had never happened. Yet another part of her, perhaps a darker, sex-crazed one, decided to stay.

Rachel stirred again, and Quinn sat up in the bed, surprised and slightly disappointed to find that she was still wearing her bathrobe and undergarments while Rachel was full-on nude.

Rachel began tossing and turning a bit, moaning softly. Quinn lightly brought her hand to Rachel's exposed back, gently stroking two fingers up and down. Rachel's sleep-moans began to louden slightly, forming Quinn's name. Hearing Rachel's dormant begging, Quinn used her free hand to pull back the blanket covering Rachel's ass. Surprisingly, the Jew did not fully awaken. Quinn lowered her fingers, tickling the very top of Rachel's ass crack. Rachel breathed sharply, and Quinn wasted no time, sliding her fingers in between the other girl's ass cheeks.

The fingering woke Rachel up almost instantly. Quinn pulled her arms away, startled. Rachel stared at Quinn, hair a mess, cheeks flushed, making an effort to cover her nudity. It was clear that she was as confused as Quinn had been upon awakening. Gasping for a few moments, Rachel finally calmed down and a smile slowly crept onto her beautiful face.

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel squeaked excitedly. After all, she had slept with the item of her desire only hours after first accepting her feelings towards Quinn. She had plenty of reason to smile that morning. Quinn returned the smile and greeting, and leaned forward to touch noses with Rachel. The diva, however, pulled back.

It was a romantic gesture, but pure romance wasn't what Rachel wanted right now. She had dreamed of giving Quinn everything she had, and by God, she was going to do that before breakfast.

Rachel leaned back in and, opening her mouth slightly, shoved her lips on Quinn's. Their tongues danced and twisted around in a warlike embrace as their arms slowly found their place around each other's lower waists, Quinn squeezing and groping Rachel's toned ass.

Rachel breathed heavily into Quinn's mouth, tongue still locked to the other girl's. Quinn could feel her own nipples erect and her pussy dilate slightly. Sensing Quinn's arousal like a red flag, Rachel broke the kiss, throwing all of her bedclothes off the bed.

"Ohmygod, Rachel, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Quinn begged, moaning like a whining child. Rachel grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and shoved her onto her back. Straddling Quinn like a cowgirl to a horse, Rachel pressed her hands into Quinn's covered breasts.

"Do you want this, baby? You want me to make you squirt?" Rachel taunted.

Quinn whimpered, surprised that Rachel was so energetic upon just waking up.

Not bothering to wait from a response from Quinn, Rachel began bucking erratically, letting her own juices drip onto Quinn's bathrobe.

Quinn moaned and held on to Rachel's hips, loving every moment of the other girl riding her. Rachel leaned back, her stone-hard nipples pointing out like arrows in the air above her. Leaning down, the singer stopped riding and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. While she could, Quinn tore away the top half of her bathrobe to give Rachel full access to her bra's front hooks.

Rachel eagerly took advantage of the opportunity, seizing the hooks and popping them away, then massaging Quinn's larger and creamier breasts. Quinn wailed as Rachel squeezed and tweaked her nipples. The blonde quickly had more reason to scream as Rachel repositioned, taking a nipple into her mouth.

"AHH, RACHEL! GOD!"

Rachel licked faster. She began alternating the nipple she licked every few strokes, causing an eruption in Quinn's pussy. Rachel bit, pulled and nipped at Quinn's thick nipples more intensely, routinely running a finger down Quinn's abs to the cheerleader's small tuft of pubic hair that had been exposed, the rest covered by Quinn's pink panties.

"You... Want... My... Fingers?" Rachel asked between her oral ambushes on Quinn's chest.

"Gimme your fucking tongue, Rach," Quinn gasped.

Rachel licked a long trail from Quinn's nipple to her panties. Swirling Quinn's tiny tuft of pussy hair with her tongue, Rachel pulled away Quinn's panties, which now had a large wet spot at their bottom.

Rachel had thrust a finger into Quinn's core before Quinn had even had the chance to completely slide her panties off. Quinn moaned hungrily, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Forcing another finger into Quinn's wet and surprisingly narrow entrance, Rachel pumped her fingers like a cock, working Quinn's clit better than anyone else the blonde had ever fucked.

Quinn had never been so aroused before. As Rachel slid her tongue into Quinn's pussy, Quinn's mind went almost blank. All she could feel was the heavenly pleasure that Rachel was giving her, and she could feel herself about to squirt. At any moment, she would climax, orgasming and spraying her milky juices all over Rachel's delicate face.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK," Quinn grunted as Rachel lapped deeper into her than she knew possible.

"I'M GONNA SQUIRT, RACHEL. AAUGH. HERE IT COMES, OH, HERE IT-"

Rachel stopped as the sound of a knock on the door interrupted them. Unable and too turned on to even cover their naked, toned bodies, Rachel and Quinn just stared as the door swung open to reveal a familiar face.

"Huh," Santana Lopez grunted, eyebrows slightly raised, "always knew you two were lesbos just waiting to explode."

AN: What's gonna happen next? Find out soon? Follow, favorite and review, please! Thanks to the 6 reviewers who have given input so far! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am so sorry about the wait. I've had so many things going on that I haven't been able to update. This is a short chapter, but trust me, it'll be very important in future events. Enjoy and review!

Rachel's mind raced. Santana was standing, watching her go down on the most popular girl in school. This couldn't get out, no way. Rachel's career would be finished.

Seeing the look on Rachel's face, Santana smirked, and hissed,  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Shocked, Rachel and Quinn exchanged a glance. Before their minds could register, Santana spoke again.

"For a price."

"What?" Rachel and Quinn blurted out instantly.

"Meet me before 9 tonight. Don't be late, or there may be a few bits of gossip coming off the rumor mill tonight."

That being said, the Latina lesbian turned and left the room, leaving the two lovers sprawled naked in each other's arms. Sighing heavily, they each pulled away and Quinn jumped up, glancing around the room for her scattered clothes.

Rachel rushed to close the door, despite her fathers' absence. She turned to see Quinn already dressed in her underwear, tugging her bathrobe over her shoulders.

"Quinn," Rachel said, "don't go."

Quinn didn't even blink as she shoved past Rachel, grabbing her bag and storming out of the diva's room, pausing to turn back to Rachel furiously.

"You should have told me you were expecting her," Quinn hissed.

"Quinn, I wasn't!"

The blonde cheerleader was already at the front door by the time Rachel made an effort to follow her. Suddenly remembering her nudity, Rachel stopped. Nobody could see her naked. As much as she wanted to run into Quinn's arms, as much as she wanted the sex to mean something more, as much as she wanted to finish her exploration of Quinn's throbbing core, she couldn't.

Rachel turned back to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the number she needed. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"When?" The voice asked.

"Now," Rachel responded, already running out of patience.

"Be right there."

Santana Lopez hung up on the other line, shaking her head and turning her car back around the corner she had parked at. As she drove the few feet back to the Berry household, she could have sworn she passed Quinn's car. Smiling, Santana purred, already excited.

"Berry, I'm gonna teach you a lesson," she proclaimed as she parked her car.

-Quinn-

Quinn lay on her bed, but not alone. Stretched across her was some guy. She didn't even know his name, only that he was a mailman with great timing.

"Ohhhh yeahhhhhhhh, baaabyyyyyy," Quinn moaned rigidly as the mailman thrusted his cock deep into her hot entrance. Every vein of his member throbbed, pulsating with his speedy heartbeat.

Quinn could feel his precum-soaked tip oozing into her pussy and rubbing her hardened clit with every push. She didn't worry, because she was on the pill. Beth had taught her a major lesson: if you're going to be a slut, don't be an idiot.

The mailman pounded Quinn mercilessly, moaning himself. The sound of his whimpers only turned Quinn on more. As he violated Quinn so deeply that she thought she would burst, she began to gasp, begging him to unleash his seed inside her.

"Cum in me, baby! Do it! AUGHH! FUCK, CUM IN ME, YES, YES, YES, YES!"

Moments later, the mailman came, his juices spraying from his cock inside Quinn's hot core. Quinn orgasmed at the same time, screeching and lifting her ass to get as much of his semen inside her as possible.

As their juices mixed, the blonde girl remembered how close Rachel had gotten her to orgasm. But, she reminded herself, that was a one-time fling. She wasn't a lesbian. On another hand, she didn't necessarily love only the feeling of cocks inside her anymore. Rachel had felt amazing, and it had been exciting to punish the Jewish singer's pussy.

The mailman moaned, pulling his cock out of Quinn. The sensation brought her back to reality, and she took a good look at his face for the first time. He was probably about forty, but in shape for his age. Salt and pepper flecked his stubble, though he was bald otherwise. A ring indicated marriage, though his starved performance pointed to signs of dissatisfaction.

The mailman stood from Quinn's bed, pulling his pants on zipping his softening cock away and pausing to admire Quinn, who lay completely naked.

Quinn noticed his stare and closed her legs together and covered her nipples with her hands.

"I'll see you around?" Quinn half-stated.

The mailman nodded.

"I've always got a package for you."

And then he was gone. Quinn knew that she would probably have sex with him some time in the near future, but she also knew that it would never mean anything. Would any of the sex she had? Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as she drifted into a peaceful sleep, with only one thing on her mind.

Rachel. 


End file.
